


Star crossed lovers

by bellsxgriffin



Category: Browan, brandon x Rowan, t@gged, tagged - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Browan - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Prison, Rowan - Freeform, brandon - Freeform, brandon darrow - Freeform, brandon x rowan - Freeform, relationship, rowan fricks - Freeform, t@gged - Freeform, tagged, tagged show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsxgriffin/pseuds/bellsxgriffin
Summary: It had been two weeks since Brandon was sent to prison and Rowan was left at home, with a broken heart and a stuffed frog called fishyShe spent every day trying to loathe him, but however hard she tried she couldn’tRowan Fricks was royally screwed





	Star crossed lovers

Rowans POV

It had been two months since Brandon was sent to prison, it killed her everyday knowing she was the one to send him there but it was for the best. That’s what her head told her anyway, Brandon started King Cobra, surely he deserved to serve time for that; but her heart told her otherwise. She wished to have touched his face one more time, for him to brush her hair behind her ears and tell her things that no one else would; like how unforgettable she was,, it was only small but it meant so much to her, having someone there to remind you that you’re wanted. Rowan didn’t have that anymore, she had Ash but he wasn’t good enough in her eyes, he couldn’t make her feel the way she did when she was with Brandon.

“Rowan?” her dad called from the other room; since the night of Nicki’s party he was protective of her, too protective, he even sent some of him police buddies to stay outside of the house every night to keep an eye on her. She felt restricted, she never felt like that when she was with Brandon. She could express herself and what she truly felt without the fear of anyone judging her, she felt free, whenever she saw him excitement would course through her veins. Rowan tried to tell herself to stop feeling this way but she couldn’t with him, the feeling was inevitable.

“Yeah, what do you want dad?” Rowan called out, suddenly remembering that she actually had to answer him instead of sitting on her bedroom floor thinking about the B word all day.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m working nights again”, he said as he walked into her room, “ I know I said that I would start working days but-“. Before he could finish what he was saying Rowan interrupted him

“No worries dad, I’m be fine on my own, I promise”. Her dad gave her one final look around but finally came to the conclusion that she would be alright.

“I know sweetie”. With that he took one final glance at her and left, even though he was huffing and puffing the whole time Rowan could see that he was getting more and more used to the idea of her staying home alone, he may have hated it but there wasn’t really any choice. She appreciated her dad more than he knew, he was so genuine and kind that she couldn’t comprehend why her mother would ever cheat on him, with her teacher of all people! 

At first, Rowan had a special place on her hate list for her mom, she loathed her with every bone in her body. However, since Brandon went to jail, she decided she couldn’t waste time hating the people she truly loved, and instead of surrounding herself with this negative energy towards her mother, she should try to find a positive in the situation; after all, it could all be gone in a second and she could lose her mother in the snap of a finger. 

So that’s what she did, she started regularly meeting up with her mom and talking to her about her life, obviously leaving out the part where she fell in love with a boy who turned out wanting revenge on her and making a whole group dedicated to ruining her life. Honestly, Rowan didn’t know what to believe, in the moment Brandon’s tears was drowned out by the overwhelming ringing of anger in her ears, she couldn’t understand why he wold do something like that to her. A couple days after, she sat down, thinking about what he said, she remembered how his screams were muffled out by the tears that came spilling out of his bloodshot eyes, how he banged on the door with fist begging and begging for forgiveness which Rowan couldn’t give, it was all too much. She wondered whether or not she should have heard him out, sat down with him and completely listened to his point of view. But she didn’t. 

Whenever she thought of Brandon she couldn’t help but gaze at fishy who was propped up on her bedside table, along with his jacket that still lingered with his smell. She suddenly grabbed the teddy and took off out the window, she had a destination set in her mind that she was sure to follow. She did this at least two times a week, it was her coping mechanism. If anyone asked her how, she wouldn’t have an answer, she just knew that she needed to do this because if she didn’t then it would be hours of constant shame and regret with a sprinkle of denial. 

Throughout the weeks she had remembered the route to Brandon’s house off by heart, she could close her eyes and her feet would still take her because every part of her body knew that was where she needed to be. Rowan always had the worry that Brandon’s dad, if you can even call him that, would take down the ladder to their roof after Brandon was sent to prison, but alas, it was still there. she wasn’t sure if it was a coping mechanism or him just not caring about his son, it was probably the latter but she liked to think that maybe it hurt him a bit to see his son be put in this position, after all the shit he out Brandon though he deserved every ounce of pain that was sent his way.

As Rowan climbed the steps to get to the roof, she pondered on the idea of whether it was bizarre for her to be climbing a strangers roof at 11pm in the evening with the intention of just sitting and staring at the stars.

Rowan always wondered if maybe Brandon was staring at them too, she doubted it, from what she’d seen in movies most cells don’t even have windows. But she imagined he was anyway, to ease the pain she felt twisting knots in her stomach. She pulled her knees to her chest and zipped up Brandon’s hoodie, she didn’t anticipate it on being so cold. She held fishy close to her heart, recollecting to the morning where she first came in contact with this odd teddy. 

As Rowan shifted her focus to the left side of her she reminisced on her and Brandon’s first causal conversation, which didn’t include them arguing or him chanting names at her. She never saw him as a suspect though, even though he was one of her bully’s, she saw through his act and knew that deep down there was some human in him. Maybe there was, she had seen that side of him before, hell, when they kissed it felt like the most real thing Rowan had felt in the past year, especially considering her cycle of ruined friendships and a stalker who pretended to be her friend only to blow out his brains in front of her own eyes.

To begin with, she thought he was different, he wasn’t like all her other relationships, it was special. With ash she only cared about how he looked ed and she’s pretty sure he only liked her for the thrill and excitement. When she was with Brandon they didn’t need to kiss, one look at each other and instantly they connected. Turns out, she misunderstood his character completely. He was a liar, a snake, king cobra. 

She tried to hate him, spent all her hours wracking her brain for ideas on why she could loathe him, but she couldn’t find any; you would think after everything he put her through she would move on and try to start s new life, but she couldn’t, because every-time she did, the image of him popped up in her mind, reminding her of all their times together, the laughter, the joy.

She was screwed, she loves Brandon and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
